


Always treat her with respect, I never would abuse her//What she's got is hard to find, and I don't want to lose her...

by flickawhip



Series: Trans!Lacey [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Protective!Flick, Trans!Lacey, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey finds a safe place for the first time since becoming Lacey...AU as all hell, but yeah. Fluff.





	Always treat her with respect, I never would abuse her//What she's got is hard to find, and I don't want to lose her...

“HEY....”

The first Lacey knows of the other woman is the way she’s pushed behind her, the other woman standing toe-to-toe with the man who had been trying to get at her, her voice rough and deep, angry, almost a growl. Lacey had kept her eyes fixed on the other woman’s back, taking in the ripped jeans and leather vest, realizing the woman was really not wearing much to protect herself, not that she seemed to need it.

“Back the fuck off her...”

“Her? She’s a fuckin’ freak... you know she used to have a dick?”

“I don’t give a flyin’ FUCK what she used to have.... She’s a Lady and you will. Back. The. Fuck. Off. Her.”

This time the woman swung for the man, catching him hard across the face, continuing her assault on him until he’s backed up, then grabbing him by the collar and jeans, all but throwing him out the door, her voice low and angry. 

“You step one foot in here again I’ll call the police, you fuckin’ snob...”

She had slammed the door behind her, locking it even as she made her way back to Lacey, her eyes soft and warm, a rich hazel that sought out any flicker of pain or upset. Lacey found herself blushing, looking down and away, unable to control the hitch in her breathing at the softness of the woman’s tone, Flick pushing her blonde hair out of her own eyes.

“You okay Lady?”

“Yea.... It’s... nothin’ new.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Lacey... especially from one as sweet as you...”

“You don’t...”

“Naw. You be you lil’ Lady.... nobody’ll bother you now...”

“You don’t mind that I... just ran in here?”

“Hell no, you needed help, I could see that...”

“Thank you...”

Lacey finally met the other woman’s eyes, Flick’s breath catching at the sadness in her soft blue eyes, her blonde hair still falling into her eyes even as she began to softly sob. The two had talked before now but Lacey had never been that easy to see, always busy and always nervous. Now her guard was down and Fliss stepped closer, pushing blonde hair out of Lacey’s eyes and stroking her cheeks dry of tears. 

“Hey now... don’t cry... men like that aren’t worth your tears...”

“He’s not... I mean.... why do you even care?”

“I’m not stupid love, or blind... you are a beautiful, sweet Lady... and you clearly deserve someone caring about you... maybe even lovin’ you...”

“I...”

“Listen.... I care about you Lacey, I always did, even before... now I just know I was meant to find you... to love you...”

“You... you don’t think...”

“No.”

Flick’s smile is soft, almost sweet. 

“No I don’t. Darlin’.... I meant what I said. I don’t care who or what you used to be... I care about _you_ and you are beautiful... and kind...”

“...Prove it?”

Lacey’s voice is soft, shy and Flick almost laughs, leaning in to kiss Lacey softly, pulling her closer when she melts a little, her smile softer still when she took a moment to let them breathe, her touch light as she stroked her hands over Lacey’s back, coming to rest gently on her backside almost as a claim, her smile sweet even as she felt Lacey’s breath hitch, her slightly cropped shirt riding up further, her skirt drifting a little lower as she let out a breath, leaning into Flick to let her head rest on Flick’s shoulder, arms slipping around Flick’s waist, finding comfort in her smile. 

“My little Lady... Such a beauty.”

“My hero.”

Flick had smiled at that, kissing her hairline lightly. 

“Come sit with me?”

Lacey had smiled shyly but agreed, letting out a soft noise of surprise when Flick pulled her down into her lap, kissing her softly again, wrapping her arms around Lacey, one resting in her lap, the other slipping into her hair. It was the start of a better, happier, part of Lacey’s life.


End file.
